Trust Me
by ZoweyConito
Summary: Luego de lo constantes llamados del principe a Fionna, su novio Marshall sospecha que Gumball se traía algo entre manos y causa de eso, Fi y Marshall quedaran con el corazón destrozado.


**Vas happenin, Guys! Bueno, Aca les traigo uno de mis One-Shot. La cosa es que, tengo muchos One-Shots, pero simplemente no los he subido aquí, y están vagando en Facebook. Espero, les guste esto.. Ahora tal vez de lo que mas escriba va hacer Fiolee, porque el Finnceline, no me gusta demasiado. (No, me apedreen por eso) Y me gusta eso si el FinnFlame, pero no se me ocurre una historia con ellos y como que no me imagino al bello de mi Finn besando a alguien y del cursileo, esas cosillas romanticas.. Por lo que me queda nomas el Fiolee… Weno, no los aburro mas pasen, lean.**

**FIONNA'S POV**

Ya era como la quinta vez en el dia en que Gumball me llamaba al Dulce Reino, para arreglar un problema. Y lo mas malo que eran los problemas mas patéticos del mundo! Yo solo quería estar con Marshall, mi novio, ver una película y ya. Pero, no tenia que cumplir con mi estúpido deber.

-Fionna, necesito que vayas a entregarle una rosa a cada uno del Dulce Reino….Fionna, ven a ayudarme hacer un pastel…-Imite a Gumball.

No sabia que era, pero desde que cumpli los 17 años, Cara de Chicle, no me dejaba en paz, no me iba a venir que el muy imbécil, reflexiono y quería que le diera una "oportunidad" para estar juntos ¿No? Porque eso no pasaría, me rechazo tanto que mi autoestima llego hasta la Nocheosfera de tan bajo que callo. Pero, por fin había llegado.

-Hey! Gumball, ya llegue.. Que necesitas?-"Ahora." Pense.

-Ah, no nada, no necesito nada, solo quería escuchar tu bella voz…-¿¡Mi voz, enserio?! Que trataba de hacer ahora el muy imbécil, creía que solo por un cumplido iba a caer rendida a sus pies?! Si hubiera tenido 15 años me hubiera puesto roja como un tomate de vergüenza. Igual, estaba roja, pero de rabia.

-¿Pero que Carajos te pasa ahora Gumball! Solo me querías ver para escu…-Pero, me interrumpió con uno de sus rosados dedos, puestos en mi boca.

-Tranquila, bonita, no te enojes…No ves que es solo un cumplido?- Dijo acercando mi mentón a su cara cada vez mas, ya sabia lo que quería un beso.

-No Gumball, tengo a Marshall, MI novio- Dije acentuando la Palabra Mi.

-Ese idiota?-Dijo ahora acorralándome contra la pared dejándome sin ninguna salida-No se dara cuenta..-Dijo besándome el cuello.

-Sueltame.-Dije empujándolo, pero sorprendentemente era mas fuerte que yo-Dije que me soltaras, estúpido.

-Callate, se que quieres-Entonces ahí fue cuando la cosa se puso mas intensa, empezó a subir su mano sin permiso alguno debajo de mi camisa para llegar a mis "Boings".

Le detuve la mano.

-No, no lo quiero y ahora quiero que me sueltes o te juro que grito y se va a escuchar en todo el Reino- Y por fin me solto.

-Ok, Ok eres una perra..

Sali corriendo y le grite:

-Perra tu abuela, imbécil!

Por fin había salido de ese maldito lugar, estaba sudando, no podía quitarme el suceso de la mente, pero no podía contárselo a nadie solo a Cake.

Irrumpi en la casa del Arbol ya que Cake viva sola ahí con Lord Monochomicron y sus 3 hijos.

-Cake necesito hablar contigo por favor…. Urgente!-Dije agitando las manos en la cocina ya que ahí estaba.

-Que paso Fionna? Porque cuando dices que es urgente de verdad es urgente-Me dijo con cara de preocupación.

-Primero siéntate, no quiero que te altares ni nada, son cosas que pasan-Dije con calma sentándola en el sillón.

-No me digas que estas embarazada..-Dijo llevándose la pata a la boca.

-No! No, no y no! Es solo.. Otra cosa.

-Que cosa Fionna? Me tienes preocu…No Max! No toques eso es peligroso-Dijo a unos de sus cachorros.

-Ok, Solo resulta que el imbécil y pervertido de Gumball, trato de sobrepasarse conmigo sin permiso alguno, como un original depravado.

-¿Qué! ¿Que el te hizo, que! Dime que aun eres "Ya sabes"-Dijo en pose de rezo, como una "virgen"-Por qué ahora si voy y lo mato!-Grito sacando sus garras-Nadie le hace eso a mi niñita!

-Si sigo siendo "eso"-Dije-Y no se te ocurra lastimarlo..¿Sabes el alboroto que se produciría en el Reino! Y si Marshall se entera? No.

-Ok, esta vez no hare nada, pero para la próxima, te juro que voy y le entierro la garra en los ojos-Dijo rodando las cuencas de sus ojos y cruzandose de manos.

Al final nos despedimos y me fui directo a mi casa. Con Marshall.

**MARSHALL LEE'S POV**

Fionna siempre andaba con ese estúpido Gayball. Siempre el la andaba llamando, y la escusa que usa el? Es un favor real. Empiezo a creer que Rosadito, esta empezando a tener otras intenciones con ella, la próxima ves que vaya juro que la seguire haber que insinuaciones le esta empezando hacer.

-Hola, amor-Dijo Fionna dándome un calido y corto beso en los labios.

-Hola, Fi. Como fue ahora el estúpido favor real?-Dije haciendo burla a Gumball. Apenas mencione lo de Favor Real se puso tensa-Porque, te pones asi?

-Asi como?-Pregunto.

-Asi como…Mas rara de lo que eres ya-Fionna ante el comentario me fulmino con la mirada-Ok, ok no te molesto mas, linda-Su mirada se calmo, lo que me alivio-Adivina que traje….-Dije haciéndome el misterioso.

-Que?!-Dijo emocionada.

-RASTRO DE CALOR 4!-Dije levantando la película.

-Ponla, Ponla!-Dijo Euforica.

-Ok-Dije poniéndola en el DVD, me recosté al lado de ella mientras Fionna ponía su cabeza en mi pecho-Estas muy tierna hoy Fionna… Que tal si?...-Pregunte pero me interrumpió.

-Callate que va a empezar la película-Dijo esquivando la pregunta, bueno siempre lo hacia cuando yo hablaba de "eso"

Solte una risa por el leve enrojecimiento de las mejillas de Fionna. Finalmente se durmió en mi pecho.

**FIONNA'S POV**

El sonido molestoso del teléfono me despertó, estaba dormida en el pecho de Marchall, pronto recordé que me había quedado dormida en la película. Fui corriendo a contestar el teléfono.

-Aló?-Conteste.

-Hola, Fionna. Necesito que vengas..Como un "Favor Real"-Dijo el imbécil al teléfono.

-Ok, voy para alla-Dije en tono cansino.

Corté. Fui caminando hacia al sofá a despertar a Marshall.

Lo bese para despertarlo.

-Despierta, idiota..-Dije mientras no separaba mis labios de los suyos.

Abrio los ojos muy despacio.

-Hay, pero que bonito despertar…-Dijo percatándose de que yo lo besaba, rompi el beso por falta de aire-Menos por la parte de idiota, pero que le vamos hacer…A todo esto ¿A dónde vas?-Mencionó dándose cuenta de que me vestia.

-A donde crees..

-Otro "Favor Real" Cierto?-Puso mala cara.

-Si, llegare pronto, solo vere que necesita Gayball lo resuelvo y vuelvo.

**MARSHALL LEE'S POV**

Esta era mi oportunidad, seguiría a Fi y veria que le pasaba con mi novia al estúpido de primera ese.

-Adios, vampiro. Vuelvo pronto-Dijo Fi.

Ok, ese era el momento exacto, no podía haber uno mas preciso que ese. Sali a través de una ventana abierta, para que Fionna no hubiera podido tener ni la mas leve sospecha de que la seguía. El camino fue largo, pero por fin habíamos llegado.

Fionna se había dirigido a el afeminado y rosa laboratorio de Gumball.

-Hola, Fionna-Dijo el zoquete.

-Hola-Dijo la rubia.

Entonces Gumball en ese momento le planto un beso a Fionna.

-No te acerques a ella!-Grite abalanzándome hacia Gayball. Y dándole un puñetazo en la quijada.

-Marshall!-Dijo Fionna.

-No crei que fueras capaz de engañarme Fionna-Y me fui destrozado.

**FIONNA'S POV**

Marshall se fue del castillo dejándome sola. Grite su nombre, pero me ignoro. Lo perseguí hasta llegar a la casa, estaba saliendo del lugar con 2 maletas.

-A donde vas?-Pregunte.

-Me voy de aquí, no quiero verte nunca mas.

-Ya…Y a donde te quedaras?-Le pregunte crédula.

-Tengo muchos lugares en Aaa donde esta grabada mi "M"-Dijo en su defensa.

-Marshall, no te vayas-Dije con los ojos llorosos.

-Para que, eh?-Dijo moviendo los hombros-Para verte como me engañas?

-Marshall yo no te engañe el se me abalanzo de repente, no pude detenerlo, Yo Te Amo-Dije.

Luego, le di un apasionado beso, a medida que pasaba el tiempo el beso se hacia mas intenso, abri la boca para dar paso a su lengua haciendo una jugueteo con la suya. Agarraba y acariciaba su cabello color azabache. Marshall me tomo en sus brazos y me sento sobre la mesa, sin despegar nuestros labios, subió su mano bajo mi falda acariciándome el muslo y con su otro brazo me tomaba de la cintura apegándose a mi cuerpo, siempre dejaba que Marshall y yo nos pasaran cosas subidas de tono, pero siempre lo detenia. Rompi el beso en busca de oxigeno, aprovechando el momento le pregunte:

-Me perdonas? Yo nunca te fui infiel, nunca, tienes que confiar en mi-Dije con mis dos manos acariciando sus mejillas.

-Me lo prometes?-Dijo.

-Lo prometo-Dije dándole un corto beso en los labios y bajándome de la mesa.

-Pero, si nosotros estábamos…Eso.. Yo crei que….-Dijo enrojeciéndose.

-Creiste mal, Marshalito… Soy menor de edad y no quiero que venga la cigüeña a visitarme-Dije yéndome al sofá a terminar de ver "Rastro de Calor 4" .

-Oh, vamos..Fi-Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Dije que no, Marshall respeta mi decisión-Dije-Y ahora ven a terminar ver "Rastro de Calor"-Mencione apuntando la pantalla.

-Ok..-Dijo en tono cansino.

-Awww…Te amo, Marshall.

-Si, si lo se ahora cállate para terminar de ver la película-Dijo taimado.

Solte una risa al notar lo pícaro que era Marshall y le di un corto beso en los labios.

**Les gusto? Ah,Ah? Para mi que se entusiasmaron en que iba a ver nivel 15… 1313, pero no hubo, es que ya con lo que escribi me azore, entonces no me imagino como voy a estar con su nivel 15, aunque apoyo la decisión de Fionna… Es menor de edad. Asi que, todo el menor de edad que lea esto, sigan la decisión de Fi. Porque aca estamos repletos ahora que una bebe tiene un bebe… Y si les gusta el leseo, usen preservativos, no sean tan re babotas y después andan Abortando! Pobre de ustedes ¬¬ Asi que, Amen a las alpacas me entendieron?! (?) Sabian, que si dejan review les llega un pan a los niños de Africa?...Ok no .-. Pero, igual dejen Review, tal vez, pero tal vez, les llegue un pan si dejan Review. Asi que hasta la proxima Huachimingos!**


End file.
